The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords
by Chino and Russ and Audo
Summary: Russ and Chino are two heroes that could save the world, if only they hadn't caused the Master Sword to break and form into two new swords, The Sword of Fire and The Sword of Light.
1. Chapter 0:Prologe

1(Note: This is The New Verison of The Story I've fix all the miss ups and what not)

Hi I just what to say a few things about the Fanfiction and how my and my bestfriend's characters look first thing

people in the Fanfiction have last names like Saria, Ganondorf and others and the people from

Kokori village Do grow Up and Sheik is a women NOT a Man and heres how my and my bestfriend's two character

look

(My Character)

Name: Chino Raven Star:

What he Looks like: Chino looks like Link

(the adult verison from Ocarina of Time) the only thing different about Chino from Link

would be the dark red tunic(it's not the goron tunic) no shield, black pants, brown boots, no

hat! and his hair is slightly longer.

(My Bestfriend's character)

Name: Russ Eczaybier:

Whats he looks like: Russ has silver hair, deep crimson eyes, wears a green tunic with

a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt underneath the tunic, black pants and a dark blue cloak-like

cape, browns boots, No Hat, No Shield.

Ok with that Done Heres The Fanfiction

---

The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords By Robert (Chino Raven Star) Page and Russell (Russ Eczaybier) Downing.

Chapter: prologue

Seven years ago, there was a young boy named Russ Eczaybier. For two years he had planned to

escape from his abusive parents . . . on his thirteenth birthday

He finally succeeded in his feet, escaping from the past and heading towards a bright new future!

No more will he be treated wrong because of his differences, he was now free!

Free to go where he wished, free to Rome the lands and seek all the riches!

...but he was still somewhat imprisoned.

The three patches of silver-scales on his right arm.

Those would keep him chaptered, different, misunderstood.

---

Eleven years earlier Chino Star was still but an infant, happily traveling the lands of Hyrule with

his loving parents.

Until their carriage was attacked by Wolfos!(Wolfos are anthromorphic wolves that attack with

their claws and sometimes somersault backwards when attacked.)

Chino's parents tried to protect him, but they lost their lives and their son to the night.

Chino was found by a group of bandits called the phoenix tribe, who taught

him the way of the bow when he reached the age of five.

Over the next seven years Chino raided many villages, and became a master archer at the age of

twelve.

Him and, his now, bandit followers stopped in the village of Kakkariko

for Chino's thirteenth birthday

(Chino is two months younger then Russ)

---

One month after Russ had escape he come stumbling into the forest village of Kokori.

Tired and hungry he collapsed in-front of a large tree, known as the Great Deku Tree.

This tree was the guardian of the forest and protector of the village.

Besides, he could talk! ...Russ awoke inside of a small wooded hut which consisted of one large

room.

There was a fire place, a bed

(which he was in)

and a wooded chair that a young girl was sitting in, her name was Saria Misonay.

Over the next two weeks the two of them became good friends and lived happily together.

Until the Deku Tree called for Russ . . . He was to venture inside of the Great Deku Tree to rid it

of a curse.

A horrible curse that had been implanted inside of him many years ago.

The culprit was "an evil man in black armor."

Russ entered, unknowing what dangers lie ahead of him, the entrance quickly closed behind him,

trapping him in!

Suddenly a huge deformed looking spider, with one HUGE eyeball attacked him!

Russ barely escapes the attack with his life! Russ jumped up and attacked Queen Gohama with

his sword and split its eye open, killing the spider.

Russ escapes the Deku Tree using a magic portal after the battle.

---

With his wounds healed and his deed done.

The Deku Tree told him of a new quest.

A quest in which he was to seek out the "Princess of Destiny," or as Russ would later find out

that the "Princess of Destiny"

Was Princess Zelda.

Russ traveled for three weeks, searching for the town of Hyrule.

Nothing accompanied him, except for his sword and ocarina he got from Saria.

He found Hyrule Castle the next day. He had to sneak into the castle to see Princess Zelda, but

this was no easy flight,

Because of all the guards.

When Russ finally got to Zelda, she asked him to go after the spiritual stones of fire and water.

Russ had already received the spiritual stone of the forest from the Deku Tree, so he thought that

this was just a

Scavenger hunt, but he was wrong oh so horribly wrong. On his way to Gorgon village, he had to

cross through Kakkariko village.

It was a five-day walk to Kakkariko Village from Hyrlue castle, so Russ had another long walk

ahead of him.

---

Meanwhile five days after Russ left Hyrule Castle...

Chino and his bandits have been rampaging through Kokkariko Village for the past twelve days.

Chino was sitting in the top of the village's biggest tree when he saw Russ enter the village.

Of course he didn't know who he was, but none the less he had his bandits attack him, but he

soon found out that was a mistake . . . a fatal one.

Russ killed over half of the bandits and the others ran off, leaving Chino to his death.

Russ did not slay Chino though, and continued on his quest to Goron Village.

Chino, unknown to Russ followed him to Goron Village, for he had decided that he would steal

the treasure that Russ sought.

Russ got to Goron Village to fide strange rocklike creatures instead of humans inhabiting this

village. He wasted no time in finding the head Goron Darunga.

Darunga told Russ that he would not just hand over the Goron's Ruby(Spiritual stone of Fire), he

had to rid them of a "pest-problem."

Chino listed in secret, and followed them to a cave not far from the village.

Darunga told Russ that he must defeat the great King Dodongo that resides in the cave.

Russ ran in to do battle with the beast.

Chino followed close behind (still unknown to Russ)

King Dodongo turned out to be a dragon seized, two-legged, lizard that could breathe fire!

Russ's thoughts at that moment were"oooohh shiiiit!" he fought long and hard, but the creature

was just too large!

But then Chino came out of hiding and shot three arrows into one of King Dodongo eyes!

The creature then fell into a pit of lava and died a painful death.

Darunga was so happy at what Chino had done that he gave Chino the Goron's Ruby!

After some..Aggrieve negotiations(Russ just hit Chino in the head over and over) Chino decided

to join Russ in his quest.

---

When they got back to Hyrule castle Chino fell head-over heels for Zelda!

Russ and Chino had to stay at the castle for a while, for . . . Personnel reasons(Chino begs Russ

for them to stay).

Over the following week Chino spent most of his time with Zelda, in fact, she actually enjoyed

the time they spent together!

And when they left, she actually gave Chino a kiss and made him promise to bring back the

Spiritual stone of water!

Russ had to practically drag him out of the castle!

---

It took them about six days to reach the Zora fells.

Zora's Domain was a series of caves and pools of water.

The beings that lived there were strange indeed.

They would pass for humans if it wasn't for their fish-like tails.

When Russ and Chino met with the Zora King, they found out that the Zora Princess, Ruto, was

swallowed by the Zora's guardian!

A mammoth-whale sized fish named: Lord Jabu Jabu.

Because of this dilemma that the Zora King literally made Russ and Chino Search for her!

So guess how they were going to do that.yep, that's right.

They were fed to Lord Jabu Jabu!

They searched for hours, and they finally found Ruto it wasn't the funniest way to get out. Yeah .

. . Ya'know.

Ruto gave Chino the Zora's sapphire(Spiritual stone of water).

It also turned out to be called the Zora's Engagement Ring!

And guess whom Ruto gave it to . . . Chino ran away screaming.

---

Six days later when they reached the gates of Hyrule Castle . . .

It was storming when they got there, and the gates were closed up.

Russ and Chino were both soaked and were wondering if they had to spend the night outside.

But then the gates opened and the drawbridge lowered.

Ridding out of the castle on a white horse was none other then Zelda!

She rode right by Russ and Chino, not even glancing at them.

Chino was able to see the fear on her face as she rode by.

After Zelda vanished over the horizon, they heard another set of hoof beats coming from behind

them.

They turned around and saw Ganondorf(the bad guy) ridding out of the castle on his black horse!

He demands to be told which way Zelda had gone, but Russ and Chino held their grounds.

Ganondorf grew tired of waiting and blasted both Russ and Chino, leaving them there to die!

But he had underestimated our heros and they quickly recovered.

Soon Russ and Chino Arrived at the Temple of Time.

They placed the Three Spiritual stones on their pedestals, which opened a large stone door.

They walked through the passage way and found a great treasure on the other side.

The treasure was the Legendary Sword of Evil's Bane.

The Master Sword!

After arguing, for about two hours, over who should get it, they finally decided to both grab the

handle.

They quickly pulled it out of it'd stone pedestals and suddenly they were engulfed by s shining

blue light!

The next thing Chino knew was that the Master Sword was gone, he and Russ were four years

older(17 years old), and there was a strange, small, yellow medallion

Lying next to him.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 1:The Two Swords

Chapter 1:The Two Swords

"Russ . . . Russ? ...Russ, wake up you idiot!" yelled Chino.  
Russ opened his eyes, blinked twice, and fell back to sleep murmuring: "No mom. Five more minutes . . . "  
"Hey! I said wake up!" said Chino, Russ kept snoring.  
Chino starred at him for a while and then punched him in the head.  
"Owww! Dammit Chino! ..." Russ said, rubbing his head.  
Russ sat up and looked at Chino.  
He starred at him for a couple of seconds before he exclaimed: "holy shit"  
"I didn't know shit could be holy." Said Chino "Y-your grown up." Russ said, pointing at Chino.  
"How the hell did you grow up so fast?" said Russ "I don't know, but you did to"  
Russ jumped up and ran over to a window and starred at his reflection.  
"Shocking, isn't it?" asked Chino, while walking up to Russ "Damn . . . " said Russ.  
"Yeah, that's what I said"  
"I look good!" shouted Russ Russ put his left hand on his hip where his sword would be, but all that was there was a, slightly larger, empty sheath!  
Russ spun around yelling: "Where's my sword!" and almost instantly one landed in the round between his feet!  
Russ grabbed the handle and pulled the blade free of the ground.  
"What? ..This isn't my sword!" said Russ.  
"That would be the Sword of Fire my friend." Came a voice from the shadows.  
"Who's there!"yelled Chino.  
He pulled his bow off his shoulder and drew out an arrow, ready to shoot.  
"Fear not." Suddenly a young woman wearing shining white armor walked out of the shadows.  
She had rapped her hair up in a turban so that you cold not see it and a cloth covered the lower half of her face.  
The only thing you could tell about her, was that she was very well proportioned and had blue eyes, hers were slightly lighter then Chino's "I am Sheik, "she said "I'm last of the Sheikah and friend of Princess Zelda"  
Sheik then walked up to Chino and grabbed his chin with her pointer finger and thumb.  
She then turned his face in different directions examining him, and then let go and said"You must be Chino . . . "  
Sheik starred at him for a while then turned and walked exactly five feet away, counting her step,  
and turned to face the two.  
"So, you Two are the ones who'll save this land of Hyrule? ...or maybe."A knife suddenly appeared in her hand and as quick as lightning, tossed it straight at Russ!  
The knife then suddenly stopped two inches from his face,The knife had been caught in-  
between his middle and pointer fingers!  
"How did you-?" Russ threw the knife at Sheik before she could finish.  
It flew right by her cheek and stuck in the stone wall behind her!  
A small scratch appeared on her cheek and a drop of blood ran down her face.  
She wiped it off with the back of her hand.  
She starred at the blood and then said "I see . . . "  
"Wait a minute! Where's the Master Sword?"asked Chino "Huh?"Sheik hadn't been listening, "oh! ...the Master Sword? Well . . . It's here, but it isn't here"  
"Ok . . . "Russ looked confused.  
"Well . . . you see there was going to be only One Hero of Time but you Both Pulled the Master Sword out of its pedastle so you two made it that there is now Heroes of Time"  
"So Senses there are two of you, The Sages Spited the Master Sword in Two Making the Sword of Fire and The Sword of Light . . . "  
"Why . . . Why in the world would, they do that."Said Chino "You see only Someone who proves they can use The Master Sword Can use it and both of You prove you can but like I Said before there are Two of You And it would be hard for you two to fight with only One Sword . . . So the Sages Spite the Master Sword in Two"  
"Ok."Said Russ "Then Where is The Sword of Light." Said Chino Sheik pointed at Chino."You got it." Chino blinked a couple times.  
"What do you mean? I don't have a sword, Damn! I don't even carry one"  
Russ tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Uh, Chino"  
"What"  
"Check your back"  
Chino turned his head as far as he could and he saw the handle of a sword.  
He then reached back, grabbed it, and unsheathed it.  
He held it in his hand, he tossed it back and forth between his hands, then, amazed at his new found skills, spun the sword around a couple times.  
"Since when could I do this?"Chino asked excitedly, still playing with the sword.  
"Throughout the period that you two were frozen in time, the Legendary Sages filled your minds with knowledge and skills." Sheik answered "Sweet!"said Russ, who was watching Chino and obviously hadn't heard her.  
"Although each of you has a lot of maturing to do." Sheik said.  
Russ and Chino took turns trying out different things with their swords, Sheik finally got impatient and yelled"Dammit you immature brats! Stop playing with your damn Swords and listen to what I have to say"  
Russ and Chino, who are now scarred stiff, both stuttered a weak "yes ma'am"  
Sheik spent the next two hours explaining how all of this came to be . . . "After Zelda escaped the wrath of Ganondorf, everything went downhill.  
That evil man took over the land, turning all most all good into evil!  
In a storm of fire and brimstone, he took Hyrule Castle and the rest of Hyrule soon followed.  
The Legendary Sages were able to escape with you two to this Temple, known as the Temple of Sages"  
"It still looks like the Temple of Time to me." Interrupted Russ "This is but the first floor." Stated Sheik, "There are at least nineteen more above you . . . I haven't even been in all of then . . . "  
"This thing is twenty stories high?" Echo yelled Chino "Yes, now if I can continue . . . eh-hem. This tower is now surrounded by a magical barrier that hides it in a spiritual plain." Sheik got tired of standing and sat down,  
"Ganondorf had found the Temple one year ago.  
He attacked with even more power then when he attacked Hyrule Castle.  
The Legendary Sages used what power they had left to hide this Temple, they tried to flee, but Ganondorf wiped their minds clean of all memories"  
"They soon went mad . . . and committed suicide . . . "Sheik shuttered.  
Unknown to Russ and Chino, she had witnessed their last acts.  
"So what? A bunch of old people went loony. What does it matter to us?"asked Russ.  
"...What does it matter? ...WHAT DOES IT MATTER! It matters because they were the only ones that could destroy the barrier around Ganondorf's Castle"  
Sheik began to hit Russ in the head.  
"Ow, ow, ow, s-s-sor-or-ry! Ow, ow, ow"  
Chino grabbed her hand and said."When, Your finished pummeling Russ can you tell me if there is any other way to break down the barrier?"Sheik starred at Chino for Awhile.  
"Yes, yes there is,"Chino let go of her hand.  
She quickly put both of them behind her back, and unbeknownst to Chino she blushed slightly.  
"Well? How?"asked Chino.  
Sheik walked over to where Chino had been laying, bent down, and picked up a small golden medallion.  
"You must collect all six of the medallions to be able to enter his fortress"  
So far, She tossed the medallion to Russ, who was recovering from her last attack, who caught it and began to examen it "That is the Medallion of Light"  
"There are five more: the medallion of the forest, of fire, of water, of spirit, and shadow, once collected you will be able to enter Ganondorf's Castle Like I was saying: so far you only got one.  
"So where are the others then?".Asked Russ, who tossed the medallion to Chino.Chino also,  
began to examen it.  
"Something tells me it isn't gonna be easy finding them." Chino said.  
"You're right." Replied Sheik, "There's one in each of the Sacred Temples"  
"The Forest Temple.Fire Temple, Water Temple, Spirit Temple and Shadow Temple . . . You will go through great perils and long, and tiering travels"  
"Only the bravest and most powerful of few can handle this task. Are you two up to it"  
Chino tossed the medallion back to Russ and said."Of cause we are! An army of stalfos couldn't stop us! ...And I'm a master archer, what'da ya'think a'that"  
Russ put the medallion in his pocket and stood up with a smug look on his face, he said."Russ Eczaybier, master swordsman and the savior of Kokori Village, I'm your Man"  
Sheik looked down at the floor, "Very well . . . "She looked back up at the two and thought.  
They're both so eager, so energetic . . . Just how I remembered them.  
"I know where the Forest Temple is." Said Russ."But I have no clue where the other four are"  
"Well I guess we're set for two then." Chino spoke up, "I know where the Fire Temple is"  
They both looked at Sheik.  
"Well?",They asked in unison.  
Sheik had an innocent look in her eyes.  
"I'll tell you once you get the Fire Medallion . . . hehhe"  
Russ leaned over to Chino.They both had the same. : Sure..You do look: on their faces. Then they both whisper."She doesn't know either"  
Sheik heard them and got mad(Sheik hit Russ and Chino in the head over and over and over)

End of Chapter 1 


	3. Chapter 2:Reunion of Firends and

Chapter 2:Reunion of Friends and Meeting of Relatives

Russ and Chino reached Kokori village a week and four days later.  
They arrived around noon on the eleventh day.  
When they entered the village Russ was shocked.  
Every thing had changed! There were more buildings and streets were busy with merchants and towns-folk.  
"Wow...this is amazing!"Russ took a couple steps ahead of Chino,"Everything's much more lively and exciting!...I wonder if Saria still here"  
"STOP THIEF"  
Russ and Chino spun around to see a young woman running towards them carrying a large bag "Saria?"The girl stopped five feet behind Russ and turned and starred at him.  
Russ slowly turned around to look at the girl.  
She had green hair and eyes, and was wearing a green shirt and mini-skirt with brown boots, she had her hair pulled up in a pony-tail and was out of breath.  
"Who are you?"she asked. Just then a rather fat and balding merchant ran past Russ.  
The girl tried to turn and run, but the man had caught up to her! He quickly grabbed the girl by the neck, causing her to drop the bag, and put her in a headlock!  
"Let go of me!"she yelled. Russ and Chino walked up to the two "What seems to be the problem here?"asked Russ.  
The fat merchant looked up at the two them."It's none of your business!"He replied. By now a crowd had formed around the group.  
"What are you going to do about it?...I-I mean her!"Russ had shot a menacing look at the towns person who had just spoken.  
"Yes..what are you going to do to her?"asked Russ, who slowly grasped his sword.  
"What are you doing?"asked Chino Russ turned around and walked over to Chino "I'm trying to be the hero! whispered "Oooohhh...way?"asked Chino. Russ hit him over the head.  
"Owww! what the fuck was that for?"yelled Chino.  
"Just shut up!"replied Russ.  
Russ turned and walked back over to the girl(who was still in a headlock)and the merchant.  
"Who are you!"asked the merchant.  
"I'm Russ Eczaybier".Answered Russ. He noticed the merchant glancing at Chino,"And the idiot over there is Chino Star".At the sound of their names almost the entire crowd gasped,"I...guess you've heard of us?"Suddenly there was a loud thud and something brown flashed in Russ's face, then he blacked out.  
Russ came too about two hours later.  
He tried to sit up, but was stopped by a throbbing pain in his head.  
He laid his head back down on a pillow and that's when noticed he was in a bed.  
I...I'm in Saria's Hut?.He thought to himself.  
Then he slowly raised his head and saw the same girl from before sitting in a chair(asleep)next to the bed!  
"I don't believe it". .The girl woke up at the sound of his voice,"Somehow I thought it was you...Saria".Saria gigged.  
She then stood up and gentle put her hand on his head.  
"You're an idiot you know that Russ Eczaybier?"Saria said "You know you're as stupid as ever?"Russ replied,"you could've been hurt...and since when've you been a THIEF"  
Saria took her hand off his head and starred at the floor.  
"Well soon after you left, more and more merchants started to move in, people began to focus less on farming and rupees became a HUGE asset, and now I'm a poor wench!"she finished with a fake laugh, but Russ saw through her disguise.  
He tried to sit up, but that throbbing pain came back and he plopped back down."Why does my head hurt"  
"...Heh he...well...I was able to knock the merchant off, but as I slung the bag over my shoulder..."Saria had a shy, don't be mad, smile on her face.  
"You...Hit...Me...In...The...Head...WITH A BAG FULL OF RUPEES!"Russ was up with a quickness, putting saria in a head-lock and giving her a nuggie!  
Just then Chino and a rather short old woman came walking in through the door.  
The two saw Russ and Saria fighting.  
"Are you sure they're friends?"asked the old woman.  
"You should see us when we fight!"replied Chino.  
Russ and Saria notice their viewers.  
"Having fun?"asked Chino.  
Russ and Saria quickly separated from each other, Russ fixed his hair.  
"Grandma? what are you doing here?"asked Saria.  
Russ and Chino blinked.  
"Can't a Grandmother visit her grandchild?"said the old woman, Saria kneeled down and hugged her grandmother,"And what's this I hear of you committing theifry.  
Her Grandmother slapped her.  
"Grandma"  
Russ finally got the nerve to speak,"Hello Mrs.misonay"  
"Call me Grandma"  
"...Ok...M-my name is Russ Eczaybier I'm your granddaughter's friend and I-"Grandma had grabbed Russ's chin, pulled him down to her eye-view, and began to turn his head just as Sheik had done Chino.  
"He's a keeper Saria...although I don't like this disappearing for four years ordeal.  
"You have my blessings, she let go of Russ and he stood up, Both of you have my blessings!"finished Grandma with a smile.  
Russ and Saria looked at each other and then, red as cherries, turned back around yelling,"No!no we are not those kind of friends!"blushed  
"Oh sorry",Grandma, Russ and Saria sighed a sigh of relief,"That means you have committed sin!"Grandma yelled,"You young man, hand me your bow"  
"Who me?"asked Chino.  
"Yes you! Hand me your bow"  
Chino handed Grandma his and she hit Russ and Saria over the head with it!  
"Grandma!We're only friends! our lips have never even touched!"Saria shouted.  
Russ just sat there looking stupid and confused, which are his specialties, on the other hand Chino understood everything that was going on.  
He walked over to Russ and whispered him the details.  
"Ooohh...WHAT!"shouted Russ who's face was as red as an apple.  
Chino began to push Russ out the door.  
"I'm sorry, but we must be going!"Chino snatched his bow from Grandma and pushed Russ out the door.  
I wonder where he's going?thought Saria,"see you later Grandma!"she yelled as she ran out the door.  
"Wait child!"but Saria was already out the door.  
Ah, young love! I wish I were her age again.thought Grandma.

End of Chapter 2. 


	4. Chapter 3:A Demon on Sacred Ground

The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords

-Chapter 3: A Demon on Sacred Ground-

Russ and Chino arrived at The Forest Temple about forty-five minutes after they left Saria's House.  
"Saria's Grandma scares me."Said Russ with a fake shiver.  
"Russ...You're afraid of drinking milk, I'm not surprised that you're scared of a little old lady"  
"Well think about it! When you drink milk, you're drinking fluids from a living animal that eats grass and some times they eat other animal's brain! That's disgusting"  
"...What a jackass"  
They stopped in-front of the giant stone door that leads into the huge confides of the Temple.  
Chino looked at the door, and then at Russ.  
"May I?."Chino asked "Ladies first."replied Russ. Chino then kicked down the huge stone door!  
"You know I said: Ladies first right"  
"Shut-up"  
Russ and Chino then entered the Temple, not knowing who had followed them in. Russ and Chino walked through the maze for hours (still being followed) and Russ kept on asking that stupid question:  
"Are we there yet"  
"No"replied Chino.  
:10 Minutes later:  
"Are we there yet"  
"No"  
:10 Minutes after that:  
"Are we there yet"  
"No"  
"...How bout' now"  
"SHUT-UP"  
:30 minutes later, Russ and Chino switch places:  
"Hey Russ"  
"Yo"  
"We there yet"  
Russ lowered his head "Heh, heh, he! Can't take your own torture, can ya' Russ"  
"SHUT-UP"  
Russ and Chino finally found their way to another large stone door.  
This one was covered in moss and ancient carvings decorated it's granite surface.  
"Chino...do your stuff"  
"Heh"  
Chino ran at and then planted a swift, yet powerful kick upon the door! Even through all his efforts, the door did not budge! It only left Chino shaking like a cong that had been stuck by thunder itself!  
"Oooowch!"Chino fell backwards ,teeth still chattering.  
"Guess it didn't work"  
"Na really? What was your first clue Professor?"Chino said, looking up at Russ while nurturing his Foot.  
"Maybe there's a trick to it?"Russ placed his ear to the door and began to knock in different places.  
Maybe you're right."Chino stood-up and did the same on the opposite side of the door.  
"You two really are idiots aren't you"  
Chino and Russ both stopped what they were doing and spun around drawing their swords, but they stopped themselfs from attacking "Saria? what the Bloody fuck are you doing here?"yelled Russ.  
"Obviously I'm here to help you two ignorant nitwits!"She walked by them,"Out of my way"  
"Do you see this?"she said running her hands across a line of writing."It's ancient Hylian"  
"Yes, I've heard of it."said Chino.  
"I can read it!"She stated, with a smug look on her face. She turned and began to read it:

: The head of an arrow shall open the door:

"It says: The head of an arrow shall open the door"  
She repeated in normal language.  
"How can you read that?"asked Chino in shock.  
"I don't know...I just can!"she had an"Good for me!" smile on her face.  
Chino grabbed Russ's hand and pulled him out of Saria's ear-shot.  
"Russ! Listen, Sheik told me about ancient Hylian language!"whispered Chino.  
"So? what does it matter?"Russ whispered back.  
"She said that only people that could read it were the Sages"  
"Annnd"  
"And? All the Sages are dead""Saria can read and understand it""She has the blood of a Sage running through her veins"  
"...Ooooohh...So what, is she like a descendant of a Sage or something"  
"More like a reincarnation if you ask me"  
"And this matters to us, why"  
"I just thought...I really don't know"  
"And they say I'm an Idiot"  
Saria sat there watching Russ and Chino until she finally got impatient.  
"Uh, guys? can we open the door now"  
There was no response from the two.  
"NOW!"Yelled Saria.  
Russ and Chino leapt up in fright yelling:"Y-Yes ma'am"  
Russ and Chino walked up to the door.  
"How can an arrow open this thing?"asked Russ.  
Saria stepped forward and brushed away some vines, uncovering a small hole in the lower center of the door.  
"Oh, I see."Russ yanked one of Chino's arrows out of his quiver and stuck the head of it in the hole.  
They sat there for a couple seconds, nothing happened.  
Russ tried pushing and pulling on the door, and still, nothing happened.  
:One hour Later:  
Chino and Saria were sitting a few feet away from Russ who was sitting Indian style in-front of the door.  
"...I give up!"Russ fell over ,backwards, and watched Chino and Saria stare at him.  
"Well? It's your turn!"Russ hollered, focusing his gaze on Chino.  
Chino stood up and walked over to the door, Russ's eyes followed him.  
Chino grasped the arrow and turned it slightly, suddenly loud clanks could be heard behind the door!  
Russ sat up with a "How did you do that?" look on his face.  
Saria walked up behind Russ and Patted his head sympathitcly.  
The door stopped clanking and slowly began to creak open.  
Russ leapt up and both him and Saria walked up next to Chino.  
The door was partially opened when they noticed it.  
The Tall shadowy figure of a Man.  
"I knew Yee fools would come to this holy place!"said the figure.  
light shone on his feet and was slowly moving up as the door opened.  
"Who are you?"yelled Russ.  
"Russ Eczaybier and Chino Star...I have been waiting for thee!"The light was now at the man's knees.  
"That voice it...it can't be!"exclaimed Chino.  
The light was now past his waist and the three could tell he wore black armor.  
"Oh but it is Chino!"The light was at the man's neck and then on and past his face!  
"It is I"Russ, Chino and Saria starred on Horror,"Ganondorf!"

-End of Chapter 3- 


	5. Chapter 4:The Fight With Phantom Ganon

The Legend of Zelda:The Two Swords

-Chapter 4:The Fight With Phantom Ganon-

Russ and Chino had once again met with the evil that is Ganondorf.  
"Damit! How'd you find us"  
"Simple foolish mortal I only-AHHHHK!  
Befor Ganondorf could finish speaking Chino had shot an arrow at his face!  
"Damn you!" Ganondorf yanked the arrow out of his face and his face went along with it!  
"I wanted you to beleve I was Mi'lord untill I had killed yee"  
Russ,Saria and Chino were now looking at a Skeleton,with green flames for hair,wearing Ganondorf's black armor.  
"Oh,thank the Goddess!"said Chino.  
"Yeah,you gave us a real scare...um...mister Skeleton.said Russ wipping sweat off his forehead.  
I-I don't know you gu-guys,he st-still looks p-pretty sc-scary.stuttered Saria,who was hiding behind Russ.  
"Don't worry Saria!He's probly just a pushov-ERRG"  
A whip had hit Chino,causing him to fly backwards down the hell!After soaring for about twenty feet he finally skidded to a rocky stop.  
"I'm ok!" Chino yelled down the hell to the other two.  
Russ stepped infront of Saria as the demon prepaired to strike.  
"Russ what're you"  
"I'm, trying to protect you,you have no way to defend yourself."Russ drew his Sword,"Besides you're my friend,We're cool"  
Suddenly the skeleton flicked his whip at Russ, it wrapped around him,and then he dragged him through the doorway! the door quickly slammed shut leaving Saria screaming:"RUSS"  
The Skeleton cracked his whip,sending Russ hurtling to the hrad,cold,stone floor.  
Russ stood,despite his aching limbs,and asked:"what...Wh-Who are you?" The Skeleton fixed his eyes on Russ.  
"I am the loyalist servent of mi'lord Ganondorf.  
"He has been gracious enough to associate with a demon of my calibur,for I am but a grain of salt in the sea compaired to mi'lord,but mi'lord has been so kind as to grant me the name Phantom Ganon!"When he finished blabbering-on about how he obtained his name,he flicked the whip again at Russ,but Russ was ready for it! Russ side stepped and swung his Sword horizontally,cutting the whip like a hot knife through cold butter!  
Phantom Ganon dropped his whip and held his fist in the air.  
Suddenly a blade grew out of the back of his wrist!He jabbed his fist forward,although Russ was far out of his reach,but the blade that had grown out of his wrist grew longer,strerching at high speeds,it flew towards Russ.  
Russ was caught so off-guard,that the blade caught his left shoulder and pinned him to the wall!  
"AHHHHHHK!"Russ yelled in pain.  
"Ohhh,does it hurt?Here let me make it all better!"Phantom Ganon retracted the blade.  
"Ahhhh!"Russ dropped his Sword and grasped his wounded shoulder.  
Oh,I believe that made the pain worse! heh,heh!"Phantom Ganon said with a smug look on his face.  
Russ stood up straight,his left arm limp next to his side.  
"I...really don't think...that...that that's very higenic."Russ dropped down to one knee.  
"Heh,If my attack weakened you that much,then you're no match for my'lord"  
Russ picked up his Sword and once again,stood up.  
"You...AND...Your master can both burn and rot on the hottest pit of HELL!"Russ ran at Phantom Ganon,his left arm flopped limo at his side.  
Phantom Ganon once again sent his blade at Russ,but he had expected this and lept into the air! The blade stretched past Russ and Slammed into the wall!Before Phantom Ganon could retract his blade Russ landed on,ran up it,and then stabbed his enemy in the face!  
"You go to Hell first! Ganondorf soon after"  
Phantom Ganon stood there with Russ's blade sticking out of his head as Russ himself fell to the ground behind him.  
"Ahh..."Russ gasped as he sat up,his arm still trobled him.His Sword began to ose it's grip and fell to the ground.  
Russ heard the gears of the giant stone door turnning once more.  
"Bout time..."Russ thought as the door opened,"Never thought they would pull a me,and not reopen the door rightaway!"As Saria and Chino walked into the room,Russ noticed that Phantom Ganon was still standing!  
"NO!Don't come in!Russ yelled,but Phantom Ganon had already noticed the new guests and was all ready runnung at them!  
When Phantom Ganon was half way to the two moving sofast that he was a blur to the three,he heard Ganondorf's voice in his head saying:Kill her,Kill the girl"  
Phantom Ganon changed his direction from Chino to Saria,but Russ saw what was going on and stood infront of Saria!  
This startled Phantom Ganon and,as he unsheithed a dagger,he stumbled!Because of this instead of stabbing Saria in the throat,he stabbed Russ in his right thigh! Saria finally noticed what happened and,before Russ could fell,she caught him and lowered him gently to the ground.  
Before Phantom Ganon could recover Chino had lept up and lopped off Phantom Ganon's head!  
The empty skull bounced down to the ground with a hollow knocking noiseas the green flames faded away,the body fell limply to the side.  
"Russ! are you allright"  
"I'm fine,I'm fine!Get off me will ya"  
Saria had her hand on Russ's head.  
"Sorry I was just worried"  
"You've been worried alot,haven't you?"asked Chino Saria blushed slightly,Russ didn't notice her.  
Russ tried to stand up,but fell over.  
"Russ your are and leg are seriously injured! you shouldn't move"  
"I'm ok I'm a fast healer."Russ stood again and balanced himself against the wall.  
"Notice that my shoulder has allready stopped bleeding and that my leg has allready gotten some of it's strenght back"  
Russ wasn't lying either he truly was a fast healer.  
His body is covered with many scars from all the wounds he received,only an extreamly horrid wound cause him to bleed to death.  
He had even suffered inner wounds and was able to sleep them away.  
"Russ.Don't try and act like a tough-guy.You know those wounds could get infected!"Saria stated,with concern in her voice.  
"Hasn't happened before."Russ limped over to his Sword,picked it up and sheithed it.  
"My first battle with a new blade and i didn't evem have the honor of wipping off my enemy's blooe..."Russ turned and began to limp back over to Chino and Saria when he come upon the decapitated skull of Phantom Ganon! Russ Stopped and crushed it with disgust,but almost instantly,after he destroied it,Phantom Ganon's body burst into green flames!  
"What in the name of the Goddess:  
The flames began to grow and change black,then,as quick as they appeared,they dissappeared leaving behind a small metallic green disc,also known as The Forest Medallion.  
Chino walked over to it and slowly lifted it into the air studying it.  
"I beleive this is what we came for."Chino said with surtanty.  
Suddenly the room became blinding white and every thing began to spin!  
"Today is NOT a good day for us!"RUss called out.  
Everything was so white that it blinded him to even crack his eye-lids.  
Russ began to stumble around,one hand over his closed eyes and one waving back and forth in front of him to make sure he didn't bump into anything of one.  
After stumbling around,for one or two minutes,without finding anything or one he called out:"Chino,Saria a little help here"  
Suddenly Russ heard a faint voice.  
It called out,in a voice of pure sadness:"NO! you can't die!"Russ returned the voice's call:"Who? who can't die"  
Then the voice called ut again:"DOn't die,don't die...you can't die I-...I...I love you...don't die!"Russ began to Panic.  
"Want! W-who's there?"Suddenlt everything went black then Russ found himself standing with Saria and Chino in a very strange room.

-End of Chapter 4- 


	6. Chapter 5:The Forest Sage

1The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords

-Chapter 5:The Forest Sage-

The room they were in was very strange indeed.

They stood on a large round platform.

It had the symbol of the Triforce in the center, and six small different colored platforms

surrounded it.

One green, red, blue, purple, black and the final one was gold.

"This is getting weird . . . " said Chino.

"Yeah . . . this, plus, that voice . . . freaky." Russ stated, while studying the strange room.

All of the platforms were out liked with a dark mist, all except for the golden one.

"Voice?"

"Yeah, you heard them . . . right?"

Chino slowly shook his head.

"Do you have a fever?" Saria placed the back of her hand on his head.

"Get off!" Russ knocked her hand away, "I do not have a fever! ...Besides, I never get sick."

"Stop your bickering." Suddenly a shadowy figure fell then landed with a clank next to them.

Russ quickly drew his sword and swung at the figure, who swiftly leapt out of the way!

"HEY! What in the name of the goddess was that?" Yelled Sheik.

"Sorry, reflex . . . " Russ replied as he sheathed his sword.

"Why are you so damn jumpy?" Sheik asked still recovering from shook.

"It's called always being on guard . . . something you need to learn." Russ walked a couple feet

away and sat down with his back to the three.

"What's his damage" asked Sheik.

"He's just mad because he fought an enemy who didn't bleed." Said Chino.

Sheik and Saria both shook their heads.

"I-I mean . . . well . . . He's not a freak or anything. It's just a matter of honor!" Chino corrected himself, "Ya'know cleaning your sword after a battle and all . . . eh hehhe."

"Idiotic jackass . . . " muttered Russ, no one heard him.

Sheik turned to Saria.

"And who may you be?"

"Oh, me? My name is Saria Misonay." She answered with a slight curtsey.

"You seem like a very dignified young woman," Sheik shot an evil glance at Chino, who stepped back slightly, "So what are you doing with . . . low-lives such as these?"

Chino couldn't handle the verbal abuse and blurted out:"LOW-LIVES? Who're you callin'a low-lives? She isn't perfect! She's a thief!"

Sheik starred at Chino for a couple seconds and then slapped him.

"She's still more dignified then you!"

"I'll show you dignified!" Chino and Sheik begin to fight in a big dust cloud.

Saria giggled.

"I swear . . . he's acting just as he did when him and Zelda would be ar-!" Russ was suddenly struck with a shocking thought,"Can . . . Sheik . . . She can't be . . . " Russ brushed this idea away and stood up, then walked up to Saria.

"Hey! Love birds!" Russ yelled.

Chino had Sheik in a headlock, and Sheik was pulling his hair.

"Look, Sheik, Saria can read ancient Hylian . . . does that mean anything?" Sheik and Chino quickly let go of each other and stood up, brushing themselves off.

"Is this true?" asked Sheik.

"Y-Yes . . . yes it is . . . "Saria answered.

"So . . . what does it mean for us-I, I mean her?" no one noticed Russ mistake, but he still blushed none the less.

"I need to test her first." Said Sheik, "Did. You get the Medallion?"

"Yes." Russ pulled the shining green disc out of his pocket and handed it to Sheik.

"Good . . . " Sheik held it out to Saria, "Take it" she finished.

Saria hesitated, then took the medallion from Sheik.

Shortly after she disappeared, leaving green, sparking, dust behind, and reappeared on the green platform!

"W-What's going on?" Saria muttered.

Suddenly Saria's cloths and hair began to flap, as if an unknown wind had suddenly began to kick-up from underneath her!

Of course this caused her skirt to fly up, revealing her undergarments!

Russ looked away, Chino starred, then Sheik hit Chino over the head.

Saria dropped the medallion, to hold her skirt down, and the platform and medallion began to glow green.

"What's happening?" Saria yelled.

Suddenly she was engulfed in a green mist.

"Saria!" yelled Russ, he began to run toward the platform, but Sheik stopped him.

She shook her head.

"Watch" she said.

The mist began to clear and revealed Saria, on her knees, with her arms rapped around her as if she was freezing cold.

"S..Saria!" Russ leapt to the small green platform where Saria sat, shivering.

He quickly took off his cape and wrapped it around her.

"Saria are you ok?"

"S...so c..c..cold..." she replied through chattering teeth.

"What happened to her?" Russ yelled at Sheik, "What did you do to her? Tell me!"

"..."

Sheik turned and walked towards the Triforce symbol, "Follow me, we need to get her to her room . . . "

"Wha?" Russ picked her up and walked back to the main platform.

Suddenly the center triangle of the Triforce symbol opened up and Sheik leapt down it.

Russ (Still carrying Saria) and Chino hesitated, then followed Sheik.

\\\Temple of Sages-Eleventh Floor/

Sheik, Russ(who was still carrying Saria), and Chino stopped in front of an old wooden door.

Sheik, without hesitating, opened the door and walked in.

Russ and Chino followed her.

The room that they had entered was enormous!

You can easily fit twenty people in it.

There was a large, stone, fire place on the far end of the wall of the room, and, on the opposite side, there was rather strange bed.

It's lower half consisted of a cushioned bench, and its top had a full, queen, sized mattresses.

Russ sat Saria down in a chair that was neatly placed in front of the fire place.

"Will she be ok?" Chino asked

"Yes she will . . . she just needs to get used to her powers." Replied Sheik in a serious tone.

"Powers . . . ?" asked Chino.

"Yes . . . the Forest Medallion gave her the powers she now has" Sheik said, "The medallion infused its powers into Saria's very soul . . . now . . . she is the Forest Sage."

Sheik walked over to Russ and Saria.

"Russ"

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with Saria . . . "

"Ok" Russ sat there.

"Alone."

"Oh, sorry." Russ stood up and walked toward the door, with Chino close behind.

"Will she be ok?" Russ asked Chino.

"Don't worry about it! ...they're probably just going to 'talk' any waise." Chino wiggled his eyebrows.

Sheik looked pissed.

"Chino . . . down boy." Said Sheik who had heard their slight conversation.

Chino smiled and ran out the door as a teacup smashed into the wall behind him.

Russ starred at Sheik, who nodded, then he proceeded out the door.

"Saria . . . there are some things we need to talk about." Said Sheik that was the last thing Russ herd.

/Temple of Sages-Second Floor\\\

Russ was sitting, indian-style, in front of an open window in an extremely large room, that was filled with sofas, armchairs, tables, and it had one huge fire pit in the center of the room.

"Now . . . lets find out what those voices were about . . . "

Russ closed his eyes and began to softly chant a phrase that sounded something like this:

...Silvious...Flamminious..Brimstuonus...

He then placed his hands in front of him and held them together, prayer style.

Suddenly a soft breeze blew in through the window and the room began to fade away, as if white paint was being smeared across it.

"Almost there!" Russ thought as thought as he chanted.

Suddenly he began to float into the air when . . .

"Whoa!" gasped Chino as he walked into the room.

Russ opened his eyes and tumbled to the floor.

"Dammit Chino!" Russ yelled as the room turned back to its normal color.

"What! What'd I do?"

"How many times have I told you not to disturb me while I'm meditating?"

"...Actually you never told me."

Russ calmed down.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh . . . well, don't do it again!"

"I do what I want"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing! Eh-heh, heh . . . "

Russ stood up and walked over to the window.

He starred out on the vast horizon which was Hyrule.

He noticed a group of travers walking by that didn't seem to notice the amazingly high temple that he was watching them from.

"Oh yeah." He thought, "This tower is hidden in a dimensional plain!"

Suddenly the door opened and Sheik walked in.

"How's Saria doing" Russ asked?

"She's fine. She's fine." Sheik replied.

"That's great."

"What do we need to do now Sheik?" asked Chino.

"First you two need to rest and then in a few days you to go and look of the next medallion" Sheik said walking up to Russ and Chino, "and you two need a bath now."

"Why?" asked Russ.

"Lets just say that if you do not get a bath in a day or two you will not need the sages or any weapons to kill Ganondorf you'll just have to raise your arm" Sheik said showing them the way to the men's bath.

/Temple of Sages-Sixth Floor\\\

"Here it is . . . now go and get in the bath." Sheik said.

"Yes ma'am" Russ and Chino both said walking into the bathroom to see a swimming pool-sized bath.

:an half hour after:

"Dude! You're so lucky! Saria's a total babe!"said Chino.

"Say one more word about her and you're dead!"Russ replied, agitated

"Ok, ok, kill me for giving a compliment."

"Don't worry, I will."Russ flipped around and floated on his back."And if I catch you looking at her in an...undecent manner like back in that weird place with the platforms, I will-."

"Kill you, I got it, I got it! sheesh."

Russ swam over to the edge of the swimming pool sized bath, and got out.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me around sunrise, k?"

"Sure, I'm gonna stay in here for a while."

Russ left the bathroom, his hair still dripping.

"You might wanna get a-!"

"EEEEEEK! Oh my goddess! Cover yourself up Russ!"came Saria's voice.

"S-Saria!"Russ ran back into the bathroom and covered himself up with a towel.

"You know there are girls here right?"smirked Chino

"Shut-it"Russ once again left the room.

Chino stayed in the bath until he was sure Russ was gone, then he got out, got dressed, and got up to Sheik's room with a quickness! Chino got there before her and hid in her closet.

"This is gonna' be sweet!"he thought to himself.

Two hours later Chino was woken up by the opening of Sheik's door.

Chino hopped and watched through the slits of the closet door.

There stood Sheik, starting to unbuckle the chest plate of her armor.

"Oh yeah!" thought Chino as she came to the forth and final strap.

Click.

It was off.

Sheik lowered her chest plate to the ground easily, and to Chino's displeasure she was wearing a white tank-top underneath it.

"Dammit!"said Chino out loud, Chino quickly covered his mouth, but it was already too late.

Sheik had heard him.

"Who's there? " Sheik called out while walking towards her closest.

"Oh shit.oh shit!"Chino thought frantically."If she fines me, she'll kill me!...or worse!" Chino thought of her cutting off a certain area."OW GODDESS No! "

Sheik grew closer to her closest door, not knowing who or what was in it.

Her hand grasped the door knob while, unknown to Sheik, Chino was silently sobbing.

The door knob turned and Sheik slung open the door!

"Hello?" Sheik whispered."I thought I heard a voice" Sheik looked for a few second and then walked out.

Chino who was hiding in the shadows of the closest and was happy that Sheik didn't fide him.

"That was to-" Chino was cut off be cause Sheik heard him again but be the time Sheik got back in her closest Chino hid under some cloth and saw that Sheik's tank-top was gone and she was in her pantie but she till had her turban on.

"Wow . . . " Chino said as he saw her naked chest.

Then just as he has said 'wow' Sheik hit him in the head.

"What the hell was that for" Chino said as he got up.

"What to you think that was for?" Sheik said looking at Chino.

"I do not know . . . maybe you did that to say I need to stop acting like a kid and more like an adult." Chino replied.

"That was not why I hit you. But you are right, you need to act like an adult."Sheik said as she started to walk out of her closest.

"Really . . . well I'm happy that you and me are on the same level." Said Chino as he began to undo his pants.

"So am I...what are you doing?" Sheik asked as she saw Chino in his boxers.

"We are going to have Sex . . . I mean thats what you mean by say I need to act more like an adult . . . right?"Chino said.

Chino had no time to move before he got hit in the head by a 698-Chapter book Sheik through at him.

"NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEAN WHEN I SAY YOU NEED TO ACT LIKE AN ADULT" yelled Sheik.

"We need to talk about the next medallion." Sheik said after calming down

Chino put his pants back on, "Ok what about the next medallion?"

"You said you know where it is right?" Sheik said in a more normal tone.

"Yeah it's in Goron City...why?" Chino asked thinking something was wrong.

"I've heard that Ganondorf maybe using the dragon Volvagia to get the Gorons to do has he wishes."

"What! HE'S USING A DRAGON!" Chino yelled jumping back a little

"Calm down Chino . . . It may or may not be true . . . but you and Russ need to know what you may be fighting . . . this is a dragon not some ghost in armor its going to be a hard fight."

"Your right we may not even fight a dragon" Chino said happily.

"Right . . . Oh Chino one more thing about the dragon."

"What is it?"

"Did I tell you that Volvagia is queen of the dragons in Hyrule and she is very powerful." Sheik said looking very sad that she forgot to tell Chino this.

Chino just looked at Sheik then said, "Ok...So . . . are we going to have sex or not? ."

-End of Chapter 5-


	7. Chapter 6:Zelda

1The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords

-Chapter 6:Zelda-

Russ and Chino arrived at Death Mountain's main crater about a week later.

Russ had been brought up to speed with the information that Sheik had given Chino, but he

couldn't stop wondering about what Chino was doing in Sheik's room.

The two had stopped in Goron city to see Darunga, but come to fine out Darunga had past away

some time age trying to drive the Dragon Queen Volvagia away from the mountain.

Now Russ and Chino's quest was personal.

Darunga was a good friend to both of them and Volvagia was the one to blame for their loss.

Russ looked down the deep crater.

If a dragon couldn't handle the heat then how could they? Russ kneeled down, the heat from the

mountain was amazing!

By merely kneeling down he felt as if he was three feet away from the molten lava itself!

"Whoa!"Russ leapt up."Damn that's hot!"

"You would be dumb enough to do that too"

"Shut it Chino!"Russ looked back down into the crater."Is there any none-roast able way we can

get down there?"

"Yeah."Chino replied."Jump"Chino shoved Russ into the crater, he quickly jumped in after him

though.

They both fell through the searing heat!

Arms crossed over their faces to protect them from the heat, but something rather peculiar

happened.

The heat suddenly disappeared!

Both Russ and Chino opened their eyes just in time to land safely on a large round platform that

floated in the center of the lava filled crater.

A platform lay in the center of the large stone slab they stood on.

A platform on a platform some would say.

Russ and Chino approached it.

"Isn't this where the Fire Medallion should be?...and how am I not burning up?"asked Russ.

"Yes and I'm not sure, It's some kind of spell that Sheik had cast on me that's keeping me cool,

and

I think your Sword's protecting you"Chino answered.

"So ,if this is the Fire Medallion's resting place...then where is it?"

Russ and Chino began to look behind and under the many boulders and rocks that lay on the

platform, then Russ found something completely unexcepted...

"Chino! Get over here quick!"Chino ran over to the cliff-like boulder Russ had disappeared

behind, and once he reached the back he was a shocking sight.

Russ was kneeling down in a dragon's nest! Multi-colored egg shells lay everywhere, shattered

from the resent birth of Drakes(Baby-Dragons).

"Russ? what're you doing?"Chino walked over to Russ then took a step back.

"Have you gone mad?"Russ stood up and turned around.

In his hands he held a small silver Drake! It was not but the size of a ten month old kitten and it

lay blissfully snoozing in Russ's arms.

"Russ, put the Drake down."said Chino with a slight look of fear on his face.

"Why? It's the runt of the litter, he won't grow much larger then a cat."replied Russ."I think I'll

keep it."

"That what they said about Clifford!"Russ gives Chino a disappointed look

"Y-you can't do that!"

"Why Not?"

"..."

"Well?...Why not Chino?"

"...I had a bad experience with a dragon."

"What kind of experience?"

"I had a BAD experience!"Chino repeated with a hint of "you know what I mean" in his voice.

Russ chuckled a little while also thinking:"Ouch".

It ain't funny dude!"suddenly Russ and Chino heard a loud thunderous roar! they both looked up

at the sky to see an enormous ominous shadow!

"Hide!"Chino spat.

Him and Russ. who still held the Drake, ran away from the nest and hid behind a large boulder.

A loud flapping noise could now be heard, then was soon followed by the rumbling and shaking

of

the humongous floating platform.

Russ sat the young Drake runt down and took off his cape, covering it over the miniature Drake.

Then Chino and Russ peaked around their "camouflage" and gasped in shock!

Before them stood a red Dragon who's height equaled that of the first four stories of the

Temple of Sages!

After nearly soiling themselves Russ's eye widened once again.

"Chino, look at it's forehead!"Chino looked up and starred in shock.

"How could the Fire Medallion be imbedded in a Dragon's forehead!"Chino yelled.

The Dragon heard him and caught sight of the two.

"Well...Time to work."Russ and Chino stepped out from behind the boulder.

The Dragon's eyes moved form Russ to Chino rapidly and then slightly opened it's mouth, a

slight hissing sound escaped from it.

"Humanz? here?"Russ and Chino jumped.

"How can a dragon talk?"they both gasped.

"Humanz...understandz mez...like annoying goron?"It seemed to "ask" itself aloud.

Russ's eyes once again traveled to the dragon's forehead as it spoke.

With every word the embedded Fire Medallion glowed or blinked red!

"Chino, it's the medallion, it's giving her the ability to talk!"Russ drew his Sword.

"No kiddin?"Chino got his bow and an arrow ready.

"Weaponz? Theyz got weaponz?"the Dragon reared back and opened her mouth

wide!"Doez humanz thinkz theyz can beatz mez,Volvagia?"Volvagia then lunged forward

throwing flames out of her mouth at our heros!

They both leapt out of the way and started running in different directions.

Chino fired an arrow into Volvagia's neck. but she just brushed it off, Volvagia slung one of her

massive claws at him!

"Holy shit!"Chino shouted as he jumped up as high as he could! Chino landed on

Volvagia's claw and drew out another arrow just as Russ charged the beast from the opposite

side!

Volvagia turned her head towards Russ and opened her mouth wide ,a small ball of fire forming

deep in her throat!

"Aw damn."Russ thought,

He quickly placed his sword in a defective position and cried out:"Sword of Fire! protect me!"

just as flames shot forth from the bowls of Volvagia!

Right before the flames collided with his sword they split and flew around Russ as if a dome had

covered him!

Volvagia raised her claws while halting her flames then suddenly saw a shocking site out of her

left eye, there stood Chino on her claw!

"And then all was dark."Chino said in triumph as he released the arrow he had ready, it

plunged into it's target!

Volvagia reared back .letting loose a thoundous roar, and threw Chino hard to the ground!

"Ouch! that's gotta' hurt!"said Russ.

Volvagia turned to Russ with a growl.

"Yikes! not good!"Volvagia slung her tail at Russ, who leapt over it with a flip, as he landed he

slashed at her tail but his blade mearily scratched her!

"That's not good either!"suddenly her tail twitched and it flew at Russ, knocking him into a

boulder, the next think he felt was his arm snapping.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

"Chino!" Chino slowly opened his eyes.

The scenery of the lava filled canter had disappeared,

Chino found himself standing on the edge of a pond.

It was beautiful, the water was clear, so clear that he could see the fish swimming about.

"Wha-where am I" he asked.

"Chino."Chino spun around.

"Who's there? show yourself coward!"Chino reached for his Bow, but grasped nothing but his

Sword's hilt.

"Chino."came the voice again.

It was taunting him, he knew it, but something didn't sit right in his mind: Where did his bow go?

Why does that voice sound familiar?

"Chino! Turn around!" Chino spun around to face the pond again, but nothing was there!

suddenly he felt a push against his back.

Chino stumbled foward and into the water!

He quickly leapt up, the water only being knee deep, and nearly screamed at the sight before him.

There, a Young Maiden stood.

Her long blond hair reached down to the small of her back, her Blue eyes were as bright as the

sky.

She wore a golden tiara atop her head and was clothed in a pink and white dress which had the

Hyrule Royal family's insignia on it.

"Zelda!"

Suddenly the young woman, Zelda, disappeared!

Chino gasped, and before he could say a think he felt a person leaning against his back.

"It's been a while, Chino."Said Zelda with a chuckle.

"Okay Zelda, look, I didn't mean to look at Sheik, honest!...Don't hurt me..."Chino

said with a gulp.

Zelda blinked a couple times then laughed, standing back up, her and Chino both turned around.

The pond disappeared, everything but Chino and Zelda disappeared in to thin air.

"Chino?"said Zelda looking into Chino's eyes.

"Yes?"replied Chino

"I need you to do something for me...I need you to say that you will save me when the time

comes."

"Zelda...I'll do...I'll save you, I sawer on my life that I'll save you"Chino said looking in to

Zelda's eyes.

Zelda grabbed Chino's hands holding them."Chino I need you to keep this for me."Zelda put a

funny looking thing in Chino's hands

"What is it?"asked Chino.

"The royle family's great treasure...The Ocarina of Time"said Zelda

"This things a Ocarina...I've ever seen one before"said Chino as he was looking at it

"And one more thing".

"What is it?"asked Chino

"This"said Zelda as she kissed Chino on the lips.

"Um...I um...WOW!"is all Chino could say.

Zelda laughed"Oh Chino you are just as I remember you"

"Is that Really a good thing"asked Chino

Zelda laughed even harder."Chino it's time to go"

"What why?"

"Bye"said Zelda then she disappeared

"Zelda! don't go"Chino yelled but she was gone.

"Zelda..."Chino said to himself looking at the Ocarina of Time then Chino herd Russ

yelling:"Chino Get your ass up and save my ass".

The next thing Chino know was he was back in the pit of lava.

Chino got up and started looking for Russ and The Dragon for a few minutes then he seen Russ

in The Dragon's left hand yelling at Chino for help.

"Chino save me"Yelled Russ

"Ok...But how."asked Chino

"WHAT..what do you mean how just save me"said Russ shooting Chino a evil look.

"Chino?"

"who's there...Zelda is that you?"

"Yes...Chino use this."Just as she said that a Hammer fell right next to Chino." Chino use your

arrows to stun Volvagia then attack with The Megaton Hammer"

"what my arrow can't stun or hurt Volvagia"said Chino

"Just do it"said Zelda

"Yes Ma'am"replied Chino

Chino got an arrow out and aimed it at the dragon's left arm, but right before Chino shot the

arrow

it started to glow a light Blue color.

"Whats going on"

"That Chino is a Ice Arrow it can freeze everything it's shot at"said Zelda

"Wow..."

"Good bye Chino"

"Good bye Zelda"

"Hey Dragon"yelled Chino just in time to stop Volvaria from biting off Russ's head.

Volvaria looked at Chino."So youz arez stillz a livez"

"yeah"Chino said then shot the Ice Arrow in to Volvaria's left arm freeze it.

"WHATZ did youz youz to myz armz"said Volvaria trying to move it.

Chino ran at Volvaria with the Megaton Hammer in Hand and he stopped and shot a ice arrow

into Volvaria's left eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHZ!"yelled Volvaria in pain dropping Russ.

Volvagia's left eye turned to ice and then her head stared to turn to ice.

Over the next two minutes Volvagia's hole Body was frozen.

"Chino what did you do to her"Russ said as he ran to Chino

"I just shot a Ice Arrow in Volvagia's eye"replied Chino

"where in the world did you get a Ice Arrow at"

"I don't know I just have some"

"Cool"said Russ

"Now I need to kill that damn dragon once and for all"said Chino holding up the Megaton

Hammer

"Now where did you get that!"Russ said looking shocked

"It just fell right next to me"Chino said as he ran up to Volvagia's body

"I hate you some times"said Russ but Chino did not hear him.

Chino jumped up on Volvagia's head and got the Fire Medallion Out of Volvagia's forehead then

Hit Volvaria with the Megaton Hammer.

--- --- ---

Later that Day in Kakkariko Village Russ, Chino and Russ's Drake where in a pub talking(No the

Drake can not talk)

"So Russ what are you going to name it"said Chino playing with the Drake

"I think I'll name him Zelos"Said Russ petting Zelos on the head

Just then a Man walked up to the three

"Is that your Drake sir"said the man looking at Russ

"Yes it's my Drake"replied Russ

"Wow you two most be powerful to get a Drake at that age the mum Dragon ever go's to far from

them, how did you get it"the man asked

"We kill it's mother Volvagia"said Chino

"You two killed the great Dragon Volvagia"the Man looked shocked"I bet if you two entered the

Fighting competition in two days you guys would when the Legendary Item and I'll not bother

entering if you guys are in it"said the man

"It may be fun what do you think Chino"asked Russ

"Sir do not bother entering for we are going to be in it and win the legendary Item"

The Man laughed and sited down and said"So how did you kill Volvaria".

Russ and Chino started to tell the tale of how they kill Volvaria.

-End of Chapter 6-


	8. Chapter 7:Linh Ngoc, The Great Warrior

1The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords

-Chapter 7: Linh Ngoc, The Great Warrior from Labrynna-

Two Days Later in Kakkariko Village Russ and Chino were waiting for their turn in the fight.

A Goron using an axe and a Gerudo using a dagger was fighting.

The Gerudo was faster then the Goron and was wining but when she attacked the Goron with her

dagger the Goron punched her lights out.

The Goron won the Match.

Chino already won a match against a Man with a Bow an Arrow.

He was saying he was the best with a Bow but then Chino shot an arrow into the Man's bow

snapping it in two.

The Man started crying over his bow and ran out of the village saying that Chino would pay for

this.

Russ was next to fight.

"Is it my turn Now?"asked Russ

"It's the same as it was three minutes ago . . . NO!"said Chino

:Four Minutes later:

"Chino?"

"What Russ?"replied Chino

"Is it my turn now?"

"Do NOT start this again!"

Just then the Ref came in the Ring and Said:"Now for the next match we've got...A beautiful

Women named Linh Ngoc."

"Linh Ngoc comes from the land of Labrynna, there are tales of great fighters coming from

Labrynna, can Linh live up to the tales or not? Lets find out!"

"Are next fighter is...Russ Eczaybier."

"Russ Eczaybier is from the land of Termina...Termina is the sister land of Hyrule...There are

tales of powerful weapons and magic...Could Russ be using one of the weapon told in the tales?

Most likely not, only guys trying' to look badass wear capes."

Russ suddenly appeared next to him.

"You wanna' find out just how badass I am!"

the ref cowered under Russ's shadow.

"I'm sorry, just go fight!"

Russ walked into the center of the ring.

A Woman walked into the ring She was holding a long Katana.

The Woman walked to the middle of the ring as Russ did.

"Hi my name is Linh...well good luck to you"said Linh in an every nice voice

"Thanks and My name is Russ...good luck to you to"said Russ, as he started to walk back to

where he was a minute ago he said to himself"She'll need it"

"OK Fighters ready?"said the Ref, Russ and Linh nodded

"Ok FIGHT!"and with that the Ref ran out of the ring.

"What the-?" said Russ, suddenly a powerful blast of wind knocked Russ off his feet and onto his

ass.

"Stay on guard!" said Linh as she tried to detach Russ head from his shoulders, but Russ quickly

kicked her in her stomach before her sword could reach him.

Linh stumbled back. "Cheap shot!"

"Oh yeah like I was just gonna' sit there and die!" said Russ shaking his fist angrily.

Russ quickly stood up and drew his sword and ran at Linh.

Russ slashed vertically and Linh dodged by doing a series of back flips as Russ continued to

attacked with multiple slashes.

Suddenly Linh landed and crouched down low, dodging another attack from Russ, and jabbed

him in his Chin!

The force was so strong that he would've gone soaring through the air if Linh had' t grabbed his

leg and slammed him down, causing cracks to spread on the ground beneath him!

Suddenly there was a loud clang From Linh's katana colliding with Russ's Sword of Fire.

"You're good."

"Really? Thanks, but you suck." replied Linh as she grabbed Russ's collar and tossed him

halfway across the ring.

"How the hell are you doing all of thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis-Gwauf!" Russ hit the ground with a loud

"Thakwooom!"

Linh picked up Russ's sword which he dropped.

Linh ran at Russ.

Russ saw this and all he had the time to do was block the on coming attack.

"Here Russ" Linh said as she through Russ his Sword to him.

"What" Russ moved his arms just in time to garb the handle of the sword, Russ looked at his

sword then he heard Linh say, "Fool", Russ looked at Linh just in time to see her kick him.

She kicked Russ so hard that he was sent out of the ring and right into Chino, who at that time

just found a silver rupee.

"Wow a silver Rupee...it got to be my lucky day." said Chino just before he got hit by Russ.

They just ley on the ground for a few second then Russ said, "Ref am I out."

"No you are on top of someone and not on the ground." said the Ref.

"Great that means I-" just as Russ was getting up Chino through Russ off of him and to the

ground.

"Your Out" The Ref yelled.

"The Winner of this Match is Linh Ngoc." He said as he walked up to Linh.

"Dammit Chino you made me lose the match." Russ said as he got up.

"You made me brake my shiny silver Rupee." Chino replied.

"Shiny thing." Russ and Chino said looking at the broken parts of the Shiny Rupee.

"Are you two ok."Asked Linh as she ran up to Russ and Chino.

"Yes we are and who may you be?" Chino asked

"oh...my name is Linh Ngoc."

"And who are they?" Russ said looking at two weird looking things at Linh's feet.

"Oh them they are my Bunnies." Linh said.

"The White one is named Angel, and The Black one is named Devil" Linh said as she picked up

her bunnies.

"Well they are cute but I got a Baby dragon" Russ said walking over where Zoles was at and

picked Zoles up.

"Wow a baby dragon he is sooooooo cute." Linh said as she looked the dragon over.

– — –

Later that day in the same pub Russ and Chino was in the other day.

Chino, Russ and Linh were Talking about their lives and what they were doing.

"So you two are going to save Hyrule from Ganondorf" Linh said looking a little shocked.

"Yeah but maybe it will be a little loss hard with this Hootshot" Chino said waving his Hookshot

that he won in the Fighting competition in his hand.

He beat Linh in the finals for it, the fight was long and hard but Linh lost because she did same

thing with Chino's sword as she did with Russ's sword and when she did this Chino was ready

when she through Chino his sword he did not go for it but ran at and kicked Linh

out of the ring with a round house kick.

"Chino you know as well as I that you only won because you saw me use that same move on Russ.

Said Linh looking at Chino who just shot the Hookshot off at a beer glass and broke it.

"Yeah you are right but I won so AH" Chino said looking happy with himself.

"So Linh what do yo like do to at Home when your Home" said Russ petting Angel on the head.

"I like to play a game called RuneLives it a fun game"

"ok...whats RuneLives?" said Chino.

"It a game played on an island called Runescape it a little ways for my home but not far, you can do

quests, kill things, buy things like swords, shields, cats, and a lot of other things too.

"Cool I hope one day when we go to Labrynna that you can show us this RuneLives Linh." said

Russ.

"Ok but when on the island do not call me Linh call me Bunnies ok?"

"Why" asked Chino.

"Well when you first go to the island you got to makeup a name for yourself so that if you beat so

one up they well not go and fine out who you are and burn down your home town."

"Oh, ok...well when I go I'll name my self Theprodigy" said Russ with a look of

happiest on his face.

"Well you can just call my Chino Star" said Chino looking like he thinks his name is better then

Russ's.

"Cool maybe one day we will all play."

"Great...Hey Russ?"

"Yeah Chino?"

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"I don't think so...why."

"I think we did..." said Chino.

/Temple of Sages-First Floor\\\

"Where in the world are they." said Sheik looking bad as hell.

"It's been more then a week...I mean how hard can a dragon be?"

"If they aren't here soon I'll just cut there-"

–Back at the Pub–

"We need to go" said Chino looking really scared.

"Ok...bye I can not wait for when we meet again."

"Bye Bunnies." Said Russ looking at Linh as he and Chino walked out of the Pub.

-End of Chapter 7-


	9. Chapter 8:The Water Guardian

1The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords.

–Chapter 8: The Water Guardian–

A Few Days Later.

Russ and Chino were at Hyrule Town when they saw a man in gray and blue ninja armor run right by some with a green haired girl in hand tied up.

"Do you think that was.." Said Russ turning around.

"Saria" Chino said as he turned around just as he did Russ started to Run after them.

Chino followed Russ and get his Bow out and shot a arrow at the man, but the man jumped on top of a house.

The man turned around to face the two "You think a little arrow will stop me, ah" Said the man, "I have a message for you from Master Ganondorf" said the man looking at Russ.

"If you wish to for her safety come to the Water Temple at Lake Hylia in five days from tomorrow or she dies and to show you that I am telling the truth" the man said as he pulled out a small but long dagger and ran it across Saria's left arm cutting her.

Saria let out a scram.

"Damn you!" said Russ running up to the house.

"Stop or I'll kill her right here!" the man said holding the dagger up to Saria's throat., Russ stop running.

"Five days" said the man jumping to other house then to an other one and then he was gone.

"Damnit!" yelled Russ.

"Fuck what are we going to do, there is no way to get to Lake Hylia in five days not on foot, damn!" said Chino, who was more clam then Russ.

"Let's go to see Sheik maybe she can help us" Russ said after clamming down.

/Temple of Sages–Seventh Floor\\\

"Sheik!" said Chino running up to a bleeding Sheik.

"Are you ok?" said Russ.

"I need to be bandaged up but other then that I'm ok." said Sheik sounding a little weak,

Chino bandaged Sheik up after a few minutes.

"What abeen " said Russ sounding a little annoyed that Sheik did not stop the man from taking Saria.

"Well I heard Saria scram, so I ran to her room and saw a man in gray and blue armor, he cut me then I blacked out, I believe his dagger as poison" said Sheik with worry in her voice.

"Ok...we need to get to Lake Hylia in five day...how are we going to do that." Chino said looking at Russ then to Sheik.

"There is not way to do it on foot...you'll need Horses." Sheik said looking out the window at a ranch in Hyrule field, "You'll need horses from Lon Lon Ranch." said Sheik turning around to look at Russ and Chino.

"Lon Lon Ranch, I've been there be for, it cool and there was a cute girl named Malon, she sang a song called...what was it called...anyways there was a horse called Epona that seemed to like me..maybe if Malon and Epona are still there maybe she will let me use Epona." Chino said sound happy at the thought of Malon.

"Ok great...I think we will need some help." said Sheik as she walked back to the window, "Navi!" Sheik yelled.

"Navi...now why does that name sound f-" Russ just stopped talking.

"Russ whats wrong." Said Chino.

"No...No can't be" said Russ looking scared.

Then a Blue Fairy come flying in though the window and said "Hey."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Russ as he pulled out his Sword.

"Hey do not do that."said Navi as she moved out of the way as Russ swung his Sword at her

"Russ do you know this fairy?" asked Chino.

" Yes I do, The Great Deku Tree give me this annoy fairy to help me on my quest but all it said was 'Hey' 'Look' and 'listen', so after a week of this I got away for it when it fell asleep, I did not stop running for three days." said Russ.

"Well I'm Here to help you two." said Navi sounding unhappy about it.

"Look you two you guys need all the help you can get...I'll go with you guys to Lon Lon Ranch, but when we get there I'll need to go and do something, so Navi will have to help you." Sheik said as she give Navi a wink.

"Ok, ok, ok..." said Russ sadden that Navi was going to be with them.

"Russ" Said Navi as she ful over to Russ

"Yeah"

Navi looked at Russ.

Hey Look at that Sword of your Sword of Fire, It's One of Two Swords that was at one time The Legendary Master, The Sword of Fire as The Power to Protect it's user from Fire, It's Brother is The Sword of Light" as Navi said that a Blue screen with White word and a Big Green button come out of nowhere, The Words that were on the screen where the same ones that Navi was saying.

"What The Hell is that?" Said Chino.

"I do not know."Said Russ as her start to look it over.

"It's My power"Navi was saying as she landed on Sheik's head

"Power..."

"Yes I have the power to know everything about the said Item just by looking at it" Navi then looked at the Blue screen "That thing just shows up after I get done talking about said item."

"No way." Chino said as he started to think of all the things he can learn about people.

"Do Me, use your power on Me." Chino ask Navi with big sad dog eyes.

"Ok...Chino Raven Star, Place of Birth: Hyrule, Chino was a member of the phoenix Tribe for almost all his life until he met Russ Eczaybire, Who was on a Quest for Zelda, after saving Russ's life, Him and Chino become Best-Friends, Chino's Love is Zel" But Navi was cut off by Chino shooting a Arrow at her.

"Hey What the hell was that for you asked me to do it." Navi said hitting Chino in the Head

"How do I make that Blue thing go away."

"Just Push That Green Button."

Chino pushed the two green buttons.

"If we are going to get to Lon Lon Ranch we need to get going." Chino said as He walked out of the room with Russ, Sheik and Navi followed.

:One Mile from Hyrule Town:

"So Navi Who does Chino Love anyways" Russ asked Navi, they were just out of Chino's earring.

"Try and Guess."

"Ok...Is it that Malon girl."

"No"

"...A girl in his tribe."

"Cold"

"A girl from Hyrule Town."

"Yes and No"

"Was she born there or lives there now"

"No and She lives by Hyrule Town."

"...Does She live in the Castel."

"Yes"

"Is it one of the maids"

"No."

"...No it could not be...Princess Zelda"

"Yup,"

"ah, Chino in love with Princess Zelda, now thats funny."As Russ Said that Sheik kicked Him in the back of the leg making him fall in some mud.

"It's NOT that funny." Sheik said as she walked up to Chino and started talking to him about the Ranch.

"Now way did She do that for ?"asked Navi

"I do not know why." Said Russ

–End of Chapter 8–


	10. Chapter 9: Green Means Friend, Yellow

1Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords

Chapter 9: Green Means Friend, Yellow Means Enemy, Red Means Run Like Hell

Russ, Chino, Sheik and Navi are on their way to Lon Lon Ranch to get some horse so they can get to Lake Hylia in five days to save Saria from a man in gray and blue armor.

"Hey guys how long till we get there?" asked Navi.

"I swear if you say 'Hey' one more time I'll kill you...and maybe an hour or two." said Chino.

"Will you two stop it that's getting annoying...damn" Sheik said as she got a hold of Navi and Chino.

"Yes Ma'am" Chino and Navi replied.

Sheik let them go.

"Hey Chin-" Navi was cut off because Chino tried to hit her.

Navi looked pissed and just started talking where she left off.

"As I was Saying we are go to Lon Lon Ranch right?"

"Yes you know that."

"Well Then why are we Walk to Zora's River."

"Hmmmm...This Way."Chino said Turning the other way.

:Four Hours and two wrong turns later:

"There it is." Chino yelled as he and Russ ran at to the Ranch.

/Lon Lon Ranch\\\

"Wow look at all the horses." Navi said look at fourteen or more horses.

"Yeah There Cute but wheres..."

"Hey who are you." asked a Lady as she ran up to them.

"My name is Chino Star and this is Russ Eczaybire...we are here to get some horses." replied Chino.

"Chino...it that you...It me Malon." Malon Said.

"What no way...wow you look great."Chino said looking her up and down

Just then a horse with a white mane ran up to and licked Chino.

"Is...is this Epona."

"Wow she remembers you after all them years." Malon said.

"So you two need two horses then?" Malon said "That will be ok and Chino if you what you can have Epona." said Malon with a smile.

"You mean it...cool." Chino said Jumping up and down.

"And Russ if you will follow me I'll show you some horses you can pick from."

"Ok"

They all walked to where the horses were at.

Russ looked for about three minute then he saw a black horse with a dark gray mane and a scare over his left eye.

"That one." Russ said as he walked over to the horse.

"You what that one?"

"Yeah...why is it sick or something?"

"No it's just that no one as ever tamed him before...his name is Thunder," Malon explained to Russ.

"Well I like him" Russ said as he walked up to the horse and looked it in the eyes then Thunder lowed it's head and licked Russ's hand.

Chino and Russ got on top of their horse and were ready to go when a man ran and locked the gate so they can't get out.

"And where do you two think you are go with MY horses." yelled the man.

"But Ingo they are my friends and I said they can have the horses." said Malon holding her ground.

"If they what them that bad then they can pay me six silver rupees a week or...if they beat me in a race I'll let them go with the horses free." Ingo said with a look of evil in his eyes.

"Do not do it, Ingo as ever been beat before, don't do it." Malon asked Chino with sadness in her eyes.

"We can beat him right Russ...I mean come on we beat a dragon I think we can win a race." Chino said looking from Malon to Russ.

"Yeah we can do it."

"Great I'll just go get my Horse...Gadin" Ingo said evilly.

"No you mean the horse for that evil man Ganondorf." said Malon.

At the sound of Ganondorf's name Chino and Russ looked scared.

Ingo came out on a Black horse with red fire eyes, and a dark blood red mane.

"Let us start" said Ingo as he, Russ and Chino got at the start marker.

"Ok one lap...from here to that tower and back is the race ok."said Ingo with evilness in his eyes.

Russ and Chino nodded.

"Ok Navi do your thing."Said Russ

"Ok" Just then Navi Turned Green, then Yellow, then red.

When she turned Red Ingo, Chino and Russ were off.

Russ pulled in to first but Chino was neck and neck with Ingo.

"Lets see if he like this" Ingo pulled a bomb from his under his farming tunic.

He through the bomb at Chino but Chino turned right as the bomb almost hit him."Hey thats cheating"Chino yelled to Ingo.

"My horses My rules"Ingo said as he push be Chino.

Russ was more then half way to the tower when got hit in the with a rock and fell off Thunder.

Russ got up and heard Ingo coming right at him.

"Haaa"Russ yelled as he rolled out of the way.

"Damn him he's cheating" Russ said as Chino past him.

"Damn better keep up if we are going to win." with that Russ got back on Thunder and was off again.

"How are they going to win if Ingo keeps on cheating."Malon said more to herself then to Navi.

"I do not know...Hey do the horses scare." Navi asked

"yes...why do you what to know."

"Well lets just say that Ingo's luck is about to run out."said Navi with evil in her voice.

Russ just back up to Chino who was right behide Ingo.

"Damn it we can not make it" yelled Russ

Just then all the other horses broke out of the fence and were running at Ingo.

"Kill Kill Kill"Navi was yelling to the horses.

Ingo tryed to move but it was to...CRASH.

All Chino and Russ Heard from Ingo was him yelling'NOOOOOO'

Chino and Russ crossed the finished line.

"Who the man now Ingo."Russ was mocking him as he walked back to the gate.

"Thats right just you unlock that gate or we will show you the way we deal with people like you."Said Russ with a smirk.

Ingo unlocked the gate and walk on the other side of it and closed it.

"What are you doing?"Chino asked as Ingo locked the gate again.

"You think all just let you two go I know Lord Ganondorf will pay big for you two." Ingo got back on his horse and left the ranch to get Ganondorf or one of his men to get Russ and Chino.

"Damnit How are we going to get out of here."

"I do not know."Russ replied

"Well there is a low place in the fence around the ranch but I'll show you only if you get me out of here."Malon said

"Malon what about the other horses they need you."Chino replied

"My Dad will take care of them for me his done it before"Malon pealed

"...Ok get on Epona"Chino Said helping her up on Epona.

"Ok now that thats done can we go"Russ said turning around to face Chino and Malon.

"It's just over there"Malon pointing to a part of the fence.

"Ok lets go"And with that they were off.

"So all me got to do is jump over this thing."Asked Navi

"Yup"replied Malon

As so as they got close to the fence Thunder and Epona jump over the fence

"Wow..."replied All

They landed safely on the other side and started to raid to Lake Hylia.

"Here they Lord Ganondorf" Ingo said to man know as Ganondorf.

Ganondorf looked right then left then right again and did not see anyone but Ingo, "Where are they"Asked Ganondorf.

"What do you mean there right...here?"Ingo said as he looked around too and he also did not see anyone.

Ganondorf got mad at this and blasted Ingo with black magic.

"How dare you Come to my castle and make me all happy that YOU had found them and had them locked up but when I get here where are they NO WHERE, YOU THINK I"M SOME FOOL."Ganondorf yelled at Ingo and then blast him again.

"I'll take My horse..."Ganondorf replied as he got on the horse.

"Y...Ye...Yes Lord Ganondorf."Ingo replied weakly

"oh and one more thing I'm give this Ranch back to your brother."and with that he was gone.

- End of Chapter 9-


	11. Chapter 10: The Maze in The Water Temple

1The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords

Chapter 10: The Maze in The Water Temple

Malon's Hair flapped in the wind as she was riding with Chino on Epona.

Malon's arms were wrapped around Chino.

"Wow He's so cute ever cuter then when I lest saw him" Malon thought to herself.

Russ was a little head of Chino.

Russ liked the fill of the wind in his silver hair but he was in deep in thought at that time.

"Saria...How could he get in the tower, Sheik said that hylians cannot see the tower unless they have some magic item, but all he had was that dagger...that dagger he cut Saria with" Russ grew mad thinking about how he did not stop that man from hurting and taking Saria.

"But I don't think that dagger was magical, poisoned maybe but not magical...but then how did he get in the tower...can...is he a...can he be one of the cursed...if he is then what an-"

"Russ watch out for that fence" Chino yelled but it was to last.

Russ comes out of his deep thoughts just in time to see the hard ground before he blacked out.

"Awake...Awaken Me...When the Heart of the...one...The one with the p...er...cour...wish...can awake me...awake me...awake...me...AWAKE ME" Russ jumped up out of his sleep.

"Tha...That voice...it was new it was not the same as before...where am I?" Russ said as he looked around to see that he was in a room with one bed, a chair that had a lit candle on it and a door.

Russ got up and walked to the room and opened it.

He saw Chino sitting in a chair next to Malon who was asleep in the other chair.

Chino was playing on an Ocarina that Russ has ever seen before.

"So where are we...and where did you got that." Russ asked as he looked at the Ocarina, he could tell it was not a normal ocarina.

"In a House by the lake and I got it from Zelda."Chino replied then started to play a new song.

Chino played for about in hour then stop.

"Tomorrow we go to the temple."Chino said putting the ocarina away.

"But how are we going to get to the temple..it's under water right?"Russ said looking confused.

"The lake...theres no water in it."

"WHAT...How in the name of Din did that happen."

"I don't know...but we need to get some sleep it's about four hours before the sun comes up."Chino said as he got up walked over to Malon and picked her up then walked to the room Russ was in and lad her down in the bed.

"What about her." Russ asked as he look at the sleeping Malon.

"We'll tell her to watch the horses until we get back and if we do not come back in three days just to go."Chino said as led down in the floor felling asleep.

"Ok." Russ replied as he led in the floor.

After about an hour Russ fell asleep.

"Damn it"Russ yelled as they ended up back at the start of the maze.

"It's been two days of this maze shit where in the hell is the fucking end Damn!."Russ yelled again

"Do you think thats helping."Chino said.

"Yes I do, it's helping me from killing myself and you"Russ explains.

Just then Chino and Russ heard someone call for Help "Help me"the voice called out.

"It's coming for that way"Russ said as he ran to his left.

They ran left then right then right then left then left then right then left then right and they came to a big wooded door.

"Help" the voice called out again.

With that Russ opened the door to see a Zora and a man.

The man had a sword to the Zora's throat then he said "Tell me where the Medallion is NOW."

"No, I will not you can just kill me."The Zora said.

"Fine."The man pulled his sword back but an arrow hit the wall behind him.

"What.?"The man said as he turned to face Chino who had his bow ready to shot other arrow and Russ who just drew his sword.

"And who may you two be?"the man asked.

"My name is Russ Eczaybier and This is Chino Star and who are you?."Russ asked

"My lord calls me Shadow Link."Shadow Link replied.

"Shadow Link...thats the most fucked up name have ever heard."Chino said as he started to laugh.

The next thing Chino saw was Shadow Link right in his face "boo".

Chino jumped back "how in the name Nayru."

Russ ran at Shadow Link slashing his sword left and right but Shadow Link was too fast for Russ to hit.

"Damn you."Russ said as Shadow Link bloke another attack.

"Chino help me here."Russ asks as he bloke attack from Shadow Link.

"Fine." Chino replied as he ran up to the two and jumped in the air and did a down slash at Shadow Link.

But Shadow Link Saw this and Kicked Russ back a few feet and then grabbed the blade of Chino's sword "Did you really think that was going to work." Shadow Link said then he thurght Chino in a wall next to the Zora.

"Are you Ok."Asked the Zora.

"Yes...I am and who are you." Chino replied.

"My name is Ruto." The Zora named Ruto replied.

"Ru...Ruto..." Chino said as he got up and ran to help Russ who at that time was being thurght into a wall.

"That's it." Chino said as he pulled out the Megaton Hammer.

"You think a little hammer is going to stop me." Shadow Link laughed.

"DIE!" Chino yelled as he ran right for Shadow Link.

Chino swung the Megaton Hammer into the floor about a foot away from Shadow Link.

The force from the hammer made Shadow Link fall down.

Chino new that this was it if they were going to win.

"Take this." Chino yelled as he swung the Megaton Hammer into Shadow Link's Head.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!." Shadow Link screamed after his screamed was gone. His body turned to dust.

"Wow so that what happens when we die." Russ said looking at the dust that was Shadow Link.

"Where you hit in the head as a baby or are you just like that." Chino said walking over to Ruto.

"How long have we known each other, I think you know what I'm going to say don't you?" Russ said as He look at Ruto "I know you somewhere."

"I know you are going to say that beer and shiny things made you like this right?" Chino said.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND" Russ yelled at Chino making him jump back a little.

"Anyway who is this." Russ said pointing to Ruto.

"This is Ruto, we saved her remember from that really big fish."

"Wait..." Ruto said making Russ and Chino look at her.

"CHINO MY LOVE HAS COME TO SAVE ME AGAIN."Ruto said as she hugged Chino.

"Get her off of me." Chino begged to Russ.

"No, this is what to get for seeing whats in my mind, so no." Russ said walking to the other door in the room.

"Come on you two love birds...hmmm...bird and fish." Russ said as he opened the door to see the one person that needs him right then.


	12. Chapter 11:Hylian or

1The Legend of Zelda: The Two Swords

Chapter 11: Hylian or Cursed

Russ opened the door to someone who needed him.

"Saria!" Russ yelled as he ran to her.

"No do not come over here Russ it's a trap" Saria yelled back but before Russ could react before he got hit with a wave of water "Ahhhhhh".

"What the hell." Chino said as he ran in to the room to see Russ getting up from the floor.

"Damn you!."Russ said.

Russ looked to his left and saw the Man in gray and blue ninja armor laughing.

"Do you really think you can stop me, you weak little mortal."

"I'll save her even if I die." Russ replied as he ran at the man slashing his sword at him.

Russ just keep on missing, he would swing to the right but the man would move back.

"Ruto go and untie Saria and I'll go help Russ." Chino told Ruto as he draw his Bow and ready an arrow.

"Anything for My love."Ruto Replied as she ran over to Saria.

"After We get out of here, I'm going to have to talk to her about why we can not be together and if she does not get it then I'll kill her." Chino said to himslef as he ran to help Russ.

Russ swung his sword once again and the armored ninja disapeared!

"What?Where'd he-" Russ look to his outstretched sword and saw the man standing on it's blade! "How in the name of Nayru?"Suddenly the man kicked Russ in his jaw which sent him flying across the room! The Ninja slowly lowered himself to the ground with a stream of water.

"I don't think so." Suddenly the man held out his hand and a stream of high preasurred water shot from it, knocking Chino's bow from his hands!

"Oh monkey shit." Said Chino looking stupified.

"What are you going to do without that little bow!"Laughed the Man.

"This" Chino draw his Sword and ran at the Man.

Chino Slash his Sword at the Man but He sidestep and said "Missed".

"Or so you think" Chino said with a smirk.

"Take This!" Russ yelled as He slamed his Sword into the Man's rips.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the Man yelled as Russ pulled his Sword out, the Man grabbed his side.

"hit him high hit him low." Chino said and Russ nodded.

They plunged their Swords in to his chest and lower back "AHHHHH" the Man yelled again in pain.

Russ and Chino pulled their swords out and moved back.

"Ahhhh...Hahahaha" the Man laughed, "Fools" just hass he said this a Tornado of Water formed around him.

"What the fuck."Ruto said.

"You think I am some weak little mortal, oh no I'am the master of this temple, you think a little attack like that can stop me, well don't make me laugh." Russ and Chino could not see the Man as he said this, Chino looked at Russ and said "What the hell are we going to do now."

"Not a thing mortal, let me introdue my self...my name is Morpha." Morpha said.

"No...not Morpha...Russ we need to get out of here."Navi Said.

"What why?" Chino asked.

"Because he is a unholy beast." Navi said as she tryed to pull Russ.

"What...Navi do that thing with the blue sceen." Russ said as he hit Navi off of him.

"Ok Morpha, An unholy amoebae, Morpha possesses the ability to control the water in which it lives and create long-reaching tentacles to snare its prey.."Navi said.

"OK...We're Fucked." Russ said.

Just then the tornado was gone but Morpha was no were to be seen.

"Now where the hell is he." Chino said as he and Russ looked around.

"HERE" then a tentacle like thing come out of the water it had a red colored like ball at the tentacle's top.

"Oh fuck." Chino said.

"Dude this is more fucked up then those two weeks you spent narrating your own life.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE BEER" Chino yelled at Russ.

"Shut up you damn Fool" Morpha said as he shot one of his tentacles at Chino.

It hit Chino right in the chest, "AAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Chino yelled as tentacles lifted Chino off of the floor then pulled him into the water.

"CHINO!" Russ yelled running up to the water trying to find Chino.

Russ looked up from the water and saw that there was six platforms .

Russ jumped to the platform in front of him.

Just as he landed, Morpha shot a tentacle at Russ, but lucky for Russ it missed.

"Show yourself, I know that you are a Cursed one" Russ said looking for both Chino an Morpha.

"What are you talking about Mortal...Cursed one..."

"What...he...he's not one of them." Russ thought to himself but because of this Russ did not see the tentacle flying right at him.

The tentacle shot right through his left shoulder, "AAHHHHHHHH" Russ screamed.

Then the tentacle shot through Russ lower back and came out of his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Russ yelled.

Morpha appear, "fools...that's all you damn mortals are...fools"

"Ruto, Saria run for it!" Russ yelled.

Morpha forget about them and turned around to see them running.

Morpha shot his tentacles at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhh..."Ruto yelled as the tentacle shot right through her chest, hitting her heart.

"Ruto!" Saria ran over to he, only to be hit across the room by one of Morpha's tentacles.

"DAMN YOU" Russ yelled trying to get free.

"I Grow sick from looking at your mortal face...you and that other can both die." With that Morpha pulled Chino out of the water, pulling him right next to Russ.

"Chino you ok?" but Chino didn't reply.

"Good bye Russ Eczaybier and Chino Star" Morpha said as he through Russ and Chino across the water.

They hit the water hard.

They could not move, they could not feel anything but the cold water as they sank to bottom of the water.

Chino's hand let go of his sword.

Russ hit the bottom, his right hand holding his sword, Russ knew the that he died that this sword would be with him.

Chino hit the bottom right next to Russ.

Blackness started to fill Russ's eyes, before all was black he saw Chino's sword falling right from Chino's hand.

But then Russ heard something...it was a heart beat...no it was two hearts...it was Chino's and Russ's...Russ's was beating fast but was slowing down fast, and Chino's almost stop altogether

Russ's heart beat slowed down to likes of Chino's.

Then all was quite...it was over.

Chino's and Russ's lifeless led there, the only thing move was Chino's sword as it landed in Chino's hand...then the blade of the sword of Light fell across the blade of the Sword of Fire.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Saria yelled as Morpha move over to her.

"Hahahah...It's time to move on little girl..time to die" Morpha ready one of his tentacles when there was big slash of water coming from behind him.

"What in the world" Morpha said as he move over to where the slash came from.

Just then Saria saw someone land on one of the platforms.

This person had a Green tunic and from what Saria could see Silver hair...it...it was Russ.

"What...how..could..."Morpha stopped talking as he shot three tentacles at him.

But with just swing of his Sword the tentacles where cut in half.

He turned around to face Morpha.

Morpha shot right at him, as Morpha did this he ran right for Morpha, when he got to end of the platform he jumped with Morpha coming right at him.

He swung his Sword.

Morpha shot at him making his hand into a tentacle.

Morpha stopped on the other side.

He landed on the platform across from the one he jumped from.

No one moved.

"I...was...wrong...about you...morta..l..."with that Morpha fell on the platform that he jumped from.

Morpha's ball like body felling two after it hit the ground, inside of it was a shining blue Medallion.

He look over at the Medallion then to a spot of water then he jumped over to it then jumped in the water.

Saria got up to look where he had gone.

"Where did he go to..."Saria saw the Medallion and ran over to it a get it.

"Russ and Chino will be needing this." just then Saria heard other slash.

She looked up to see Russ pulling Chino up on one of the platforms.

Saria ran over to Russ and hugged him.

"Saria...it's ok."Russ said hugging her back.

"...man will you two stop it."

Russ and Saria look over to see that Chino was talking.

"Chino!..your ok." Russ said as he looked at Chino's chest over to see a small scar there.

"Yeah..and your all heal too." and Chino was right Russ had scar too.

"Thank Din that we are all safe...where's Ruto?" Russ said.

"...she...she's dead." Saria said as she started to cry.

Russ helped Chino up then they started to walk out of the room when they get to Ruto's body.

"To bad she had to die..."Chino said.

They started walking again when Ruto got up.

"Hi guys" Ruto said.

"GHOST!" Russ yelled as he let go of Chino.

"What the hell" Saria and Chino said.

"What...oh this." Ruto said pointing at the hole in her chest.

"Yes that..where's your heart?" Saria said.

"...Oh my heart..well us Zaro have two hearts."Ruto said as she walked be the three and out of the room.

"...let kill her Chino"

"whatever you Saria."

End of Chapter 11


End file.
